Snare of Fate
by meijosui
Summary: One-Shot of Zelda x Ghirahim. This is Time against Fate concept. Zelda walks into danger but sees the hope beyond the situation.


Snare of Fate

The surface have proven to be Zelda's intimate struggle. She was trying to fight the Moblins and other monsters that roam the villages and woods. In most cases, she hadn't been able to ask anyone where this place is or what it's called. The vast horizon painted the surroundings of trees and small town shops most Skyloftians would have. Since falling from Skyloft, Zelda just wanted to be alone and solve this problem for herself. A daughter of a Headmaster in Skyloft always fends for herself and also fends for Link since he's one of the bravest but at times clumsy. It figured that most people tease him because of his meek and humble personality.

It was already dusk and most villages were at their cottages. For Zelda, she had nowhere to stay but a cave. It looked safe enough as it wasn't just a cave but some kind of temple or grand building of some sort inside the cave? The door and glass windows were adorned with golden diamonds and red laces, Zelda wasn't going to go in; just the cave entrance was good enough for the night much like the Skyview Temple

She still had some of her provisions from Skyloft as it was from the race. There were mushrooms around but she wouldn't dare to try them out. Then she heard a noise, footsteps and grunts of the Bokoblins arriving at the entrance. So she leaped under one of the mushrooms. The spored then sprayed as she dashed passed it making some of the spores fly up her nose. As a sensitive nose should be she made a high pitched sneeze enough to catch any attention. _Way to hide Zelda… _She thought to herself sarcastically as she realised the Bokoblins are already in front of her. Now she wished the Goddess could help her now. The two monsters ceased her and hoisted her up. She gave a yelp. "Let me go!" She then spotted some Skultulas on top of the ceiling as they entered the door. The Bokoblins shrieked as they triumphantly caught a prey. "Let's take this human to the Dark Lord", as one of them said.

In the chamber was a throne that was empty and for the strangest reason the Bokoblins tied her up with makeshift ropes tightly. The rope was rough enough to pierce her skin on her wrist with the tight surface of the material made of old leathery bark splinters. The barbaric creatures stunk so much that she's glad they left her in the chamber locked up. They her legs were still free to walk around but no point escaping as the pain had already controlled her stamina on her wrist. Instead she walked to the centre on the room with a large marble circle and a diamond inside. The centre reminded her of how Link was to jump down in the middle of the courtyard, though not the same here as this could very well be the enemies trap. She first sat cross legged on the centre but it was too much for her as she could feel some blood seeping from her wrist drown to her fingers. She felt fatigue from the lost of blood and the cold nights so she purposefully lay in a foetal position and slept.

Meanwhile she could hear a Kikwi called in brokenness as the chamber door creaked open. Numerous footsteps could be heard with the monsters. Zelda was still jaded from the imprisonment. Zelda opened her eyes slightly the monsters had the poor creature cornered upon the empty throne in front of her. Suddenly an aura of diamonds appeared sat lazily on the throne as his legs were on one side of the throne. "I would rather give this insolent creature some torment if you don't mine my minions. I'm feeling quite unease with this encounter with the sky child who keeps busting my perfect plans." The strange being was leaning on one side of his hand and a dagger on the other. He kept flipping his weapon in midair, controlling the motions and levitated the object across the room and pierced the poor creature's body through. The plump penguin-like creature squealed in an agonising way. It made its return as he motioned it with his single finger. He chuckled which filled the whole room.

"My Lord, there is a human child present in this room." One of his minions announced.

The tormented narrowed his eyes, he hates it when he's moment is being cut short. "Just when my fun is beginning, you RUIN IT!" He flung the same dagger back at the Bokoblin who did the announcement. With no satisfaction he also flung his dagger to the other monster beside it. Only three remained but he still wanted some audience in his lordship. There he realised a girl lying in the centre of the room. Weakened by the wound, the diamond entity reappeared at the girls degenerating form up close. He explored the dreary girl's face and fear was woven in her eyes. The entity was pale grey and his white hair slicked down with a parting to his left.

"Oh my mistake, the fun does continue… it's just that I've been in so much stress lately, I need to chill and let things go my way for once, my bad!" He said rather chillingly and a smirked quickly crept in his lips at the blonde human girl. "I heard most humans have the tendency to scream when they see me but this one on the other hand lays fragile waiting for her demise. Well it wouldn't be too entertaining if I performed a quick death so…" The entity stroked his slender fingers along Zelda's cheeks collecting a tear from the female's skin. "I'll be hospitable for now." He cut through the rope but she thought she was going to stab her so she shut her wyes tightly and winced as the pain remained.

Zelda knew at once this man was dangerous and not human. He is held in the highest regard to the monsters that roam through the woods and the entire surface. He must want something from the Goddess but what?

"Hmm… blood, why this is awkward." He leaned to see her back hands still bleeding but in secret he wanted more bloodshed but not now. "My minions aren't as wise in greeting an individual I guess. Otherwise I could've given a more hospitable treatment." He glared coldly at the minions remaining.

"M-Moblins… got me… give me water" She mumbled slowly fading away from consciousness. The entity sighed, none of his subject were responsible for the girl's bleeding state and most of all he would've rather captured this sky child instead his minions.

"Hey, I think we got ourselves the little goddess!" The two Moblins burst into the chamber. This made the authoritative figure mad that he sent diamonds and cast it into the Moblins and stunned them. Zelda winced and was yanked away from her slumber as the pain continued upon her wrist.

"Well well, I believe you're struggling with the state you're in." Zelda glared at the entity addressing her condition. "Never, send FOOLS to do a DEMON'S JOB! I am capable of that myself..." The entity then remembered that this girl was similar to the one he first saw that fell in Faron Woods and had been pursuing her, the goddess child Zelda of Skyloft. A glimmer of hope filled the entity's cold eye with violet outline and a smug grin was displayed on his ivory lips. "Here is water as you requested…" Several pieces of diamond formed a rose gold goblet containing water appeared in his hands and offered it to the girl. Zelda weakly held the goblet and drank the 'water'. She coughed it out realising it was a potion of some sort in the goblet. The entity chuckled lightly, "The taste I should've warned you is detestable but I assure you it's a healing potion of my own specialty, if you don't believe me try again." This time Zelda gulped the liquid boldly and in an instant her wrist was healed.

"I didn't mean to trouble you… uh, sir-" Zelda glanced at the man nervously.

"Ghirahim… still you may address me as the Demon Lord Ghirahim but as usual, not a big deal if we just met." He said coolly clasping her cheeks. An eerie smirk emerged from his lips and he clicked his fingers and the ground dissolved into diamonds. Zelda fell into the void that was created then found she was inside a prison of diamonds. Ghirahim reappeared inside the cell and his arms folded.

"In every minute of the day, my dear goddess child, I want to express out my thrill of meeting you finally. Fate had answered my wishes." He chuckled smugly as he was now face to face to her.

"S-so-so, you're a-a demon and you're going to kill me?" Zelda finally sat up and winced in shock. She realised she was in prison of the enemies, just as Impa had explained to her.

Ghirahim let out a hysterical laugh and licked his extended serpentine tongue. "I would have poisoned you if I wanted to kill you or use my sword and take your very life but now it's not the time to discuss my plans. Instead I want to toy a little with you, Your Grace. I like you to access the Temple of Time for me." He whispered into her ears.

If Zelda had a choice, she preferred to accompany him to the destination but what of the future? Why has fate turned against her, why the goddess? Instead of dwelling on her own misfortunes she asked, "So how many Demons Lords are there in the surface" Zelda glared curiously as the greyish complexion of the man in front of her?

"To ask _the_ Demon Lord such a personal question is very invasive and rude but I will forgive you this time. I only lash out my unhealthy anger on ones try to double cross my plans." He said with feign shock then said it in a nonchalant way.

"So you're the only one…" Zelda sighed. Ghirahim narrowed his eyes in how casual and carefree she can be in his presence.

"Yes indeed, within my tribe I inherited the lordship and have gained recognition to wield the power our Master. There were other Demon Lords before me but they have failed dismally either by the humans of the Hyrule or by bloodshed from their own kind." Ghirahim said darkly clasping her shoulder. "May I say I was indulged by the bloodshed as I was the contributing factor at that time?" He snickered

"Oh so you rule the Surface now?" She slightly panicked

"Yes, the entire Surface is mine…" He rolled his eyes, "If you can manage, we journey tomorrow so get some decent sleep my divine child." He clicked and the room materialise into a lavish bedroom decorated with flame shades of satin curtains from the ceiling right to the towering window. Zelda is now on a bed and Ghirahim teleported with the remains of the orange-red and white diamonds.

_I'm now a prisoner and as this is just fate messing around with the power of the goddess and goodness, I will wait for Link to defy fate together with me. I'm not alone in this…_

_**A/N: This One-shot is a practice run for a story I will be writing hopefully. Zelda is a bit off character but she isn't scared of anything. Actually both are… I don't know if anyone has thought about it but the 'Fabulous' Lord Ghirahim reminds me of a Bull Fighter. Still in the middle of SS and my Wii have the weirdest problems.**_

_**A/N II: Ghirahim does rule the surface in a way, I read in Wiki he doesn't but oh well…**_


End file.
